


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰5

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰5

5 黑杰克  
孤星酒吧是德姆斯特朗学生中最受欢迎的酒吧，位于城堡外的欧石楠巷。这家巴伐利亚啤酒馆不仅酒水品种繁多，气氛舒适，更重要的是有个美艳动人的老板娘。  
阿不思根据纸鹤提供的地址找到这家酒吧，他并不关心这家店怎么样，他唯一关心的是就是现在店里的情况，以及如何把这里的人带走。  
今晚天空没有星星月亮，阿不思站在酒吧门前的昏暗灯光下，听到里面乱哄哄的笑声，说话声，还有小提琴声。  
阿不思推开门，就算是有心理准备，他还是被眼前的情况震惊了。  
地板上躺了一地学生，全部是霍格沃茨还有布斯巴顿的男生，德姆斯特朗的学生们兴高采烈的喝酒，在主位上的阿兰正笑嘻嘻地跟斯拉格霍恩说话，他是几个为数不多清醒的霍格沃茨学生之一，站着的霍格沃茨学生清一色带着斯莱特林银绿围巾，这倒不是因为德姆斯特朗的人有多跟这个学院的学生聊的来，只是欧洲纯血统都沾亲带故，对他们过分以后往来面子上不好看而已。斯拉格霍恩看到阿不思进来，他一边勉强应付阿兰，一边向阿不思投来求救的眼光。  
阿兰也看到了走进门的阿不思，他揶揄地看着红发少年，身后端着盘子的威廉看到阿不思进来后浑身发抖，那个遛熊的斯拉夫学生没有反应，他在漫不经心地擦他的恰西克军刀，那把军刀从外形看功能性远大于装饰性，刀刃在灯下闪着寒光。  
悠扬的小提琴声猛然转了个调。  
阿不思回头，看到那个金发异瞳，住在四楼的少年正在站在一个角落，靠着窗户漫不经心地拉着小提琴，这就是他在门外听到琴声的源头。  
金发少年看着阿不思，银色和蓝色的眼睛眯起来，看着阿不思拉动琴弓，换了一首新的曲子。

盖勒特·格林德沃觉得今晚开始有趣起来了。  
他不想参与进这场闹剧中，他来这里的唯一原因就是听说今晚霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的男生会全部出席，结果来这里后并没有看见那个红发的身影，所有人都来了，唯独少了那一个。在宴会时的眼神相接让他感觉非常奇怪，就像荒野上独自生活的一条龙突然遇上另一条龙，有见到同类的喜悦，也有想要短兵相接的刺激。  
那个红发男孩从相貌上说没有任何攻击力，甚至可以说很温润，但是盖勒特看来，他的蓝眼睛里有一把剑，一把常年封闭在华丽的，镶嵌红蓝宝石剑鞘中，以丝绸包裹的剑。   
结果没见到他想见的人，盖勒特在一旁拉琴，他的冷漠和不耐烦通过琴声传给两个下属，阿兰开始给外校学生灌酒。  
他站在一旁冷眼看着阿兰用高度数烈酒一个一个把那些学生灌倒，德姆斯特朗男生大多酒精耐受度较高，在这种高寒之地喝酒暖身是常事，但是从英国和法国来的人说这些太超过了，他们一个一个倒下。坚持的最久的反而是一个布斯巴顿银发男生，他坚持的最久，也被灌的最多，最后被阿兰身边皱着眉头的黑发少女带走。如果不出意外，这些喝醉的学生会被他们扔在酒吧，在冰冷的地板上过夜。  
他在这里百无聊赖地拉着琴，阿兰看他呆在这里，愈发放肆，最后几乎所有外校学生都躺在地上。  
真无聊。  
这时候门口的风铃响了，最后一位客人姗姗来迟，盖勒特扭头，看到了一双蓝色的眼睛。

阿不思知道这个大厅里谁才是真正的主子，但是他一眼都没有再看拉琴的金发少年，而是径直向阿兰走去，盖勒特还在拉小提琴，现在他开始观察局势。  
阿兰摆上他那种职业性的虚假微笑：“欢迎，最重要的客人总是在最后——出场。”他笑嘻嘻地说：“今晚大家都玩的很开心。”  
阿不思扫了一样阿兰身后的威廉，向阿不思发出过警告的男孩整张脸都埋在黑帽子下，他抖的更厉害了，他端盘子的手上伤痕淡了一些。  
阿不思直视阿兰，斯拉格霍恩立刻离开阿兰走到阿不思身边，阿不思也笑起来：“是吗？玩的什么？”  
“很简单，麻瓜纸牌玩法，21点，BLACK JACK。输了的人喝酒。”阿兰还在微笑，但是他多年的直觉告诉他，来者不善。不过他扫了一眼格林德沃，没有任何表示，阿兰又有了信心。  
“好的。”阿不思微笑，他一脸无辜。  
“不过你可以给我讲讲规则吗？我不会玩这个游戏，”  
阿兰险些笑出声，他一脚把威廉踢到前面，发抖的男孩差点把托盘里的酒弄洒：“别磨蹭，洗牌。”然后他一屁股坐在主位上：“别在意，这只是表示我们不用魔法作弊。”  
“让我来陪我们的客人玩两把。”  
斯拉格霍恩的脸白了，他拉住阿不思的衣袖。  
“没关系，霍拉斯。”阿不思低声道：“我心中有数。”

黑杰克，21点。  
游戏规则很简单，一手牌内两张牌的点数相加合要达到或接近21点，除去大小joker。分为玩家和庄家，玩家目标是让自己牌的点数和大于庄家，但是手中点数一旦超过21点立刻出局，A可以算为一分和11分，K,Q,J和10都算作10点，如果玩家拿到的前两张牌是一张A和一张10点牌，就拥有BLACK JACK,如果庄家没有黑杰克，玩家赢得双倍奖励，如果庄家的明牌有一张A，玩家可以买保险，买保险后如果庄家是BLACK JACK，玩家直接获胜。  
庄家要在游戏开始给每个玩家各发两张牌，牌面向上，给自己发两张牌，一张牌面向上，一张牌面向下。  
“都是学生，我们也不是来赌博的。”阿兰道：“没有筹码，输了喝酒，就这样。”  
“好的。”阿不思微笑。  
阿不思这个微笑让阿兰感觉到不舒服，他把自己的魔杖放在桌面上：“公平起见，我们都上交魔杖，谁也不能作弊。”他喊道：“把伏尔加拿出来！最高度数的！”  
“什么都可以。”阿不思轻松地在阿兰对面坐下，把魔杖放在桌面上。阿兰坐庄，阿不思是闲家。  
两张牌放在阿不思面前。  
红发少年懒洋洋的倚在椅子上，灯光照在他蓝色的眼睛里，闪耀的像剑格上的蓝宝石一样。

在第一轮后，阿兰叫来了弗拉基米尔，高大的斯拉夫人看了阿不思一眼，阿不思报之微笑，紫眼睛的斯拉夫少年喝下阿兰输的第一杯伏特加。

 

时间慢慢过去，斯拉格霍恩紧张观战，阿不思轻松地坐在椅子上，阿兰脸色惨白。  
双方同时亮牌。  
阿兰手里的点数：4,8,3，2他揭开底牌，10.  
庄家爆牌。  
阿不思亮出手里的牌：10,3,7，A  
BLACK JACK。  
阿兰脸色难看极了，他身边的斯拉夫男孩已经喝了整整三瓶酒，而从游戏开局到现在，阿不思滴酒未沾。  
阿兰知道自己今天是踢到铁板了，他难以置信的看着这个把魔杖放到一边，需要他讲解规则的人，再也坐不住，频频看向格林德沃的方向。阿不思面带微笑，一直坐在主位的阿兰只不过是个下手，他要等真正的主人过来。  
格林德沃笑了一声，小提琴的音乐停下，头发如流金一般的少年拎着琴，以琴弓为剑，随手挽了个潇洒利落的剑花，他随手把小提琴扔到一边，硬靴底踩在地板上声音清脆。  
阿不思想起了午夜时这位四楼住户归来时的声音。  
德姆斯特朗的学生连大气都不敢喘，他们给格林德沃让开一条道路，看格林德沃走过来，阿兰立刻让开，他把威廉推到一边，自己站在发牌的位置。  
格林德沃懒洋洋的在庄家的位子上坐下，他看着阿不思微笑：“我来陪这位客人玩两把。”他把自己的魔杖和阿不思的魔杖放在一起。

 

tbc


End file.
